Being tardy
by jacobsgirl95
Summary: Bella is a junior who has just moved to Forks. She meets THE man in a local bar, but what happens when she finds out what his job really is. Will it make or break them? All human R&R please :D
1. Chapter one

**So for those of you who don't know me, I'm not a new writer, but I have been away for a while and I'm sorry for those who've not heard from me in a while!**

**Anyway, this is a new story, obviously, and I hope you guys like it. All characters are human but I hope you'll like it!**

**All rights to Stephanie Meyer, she made these beautiful characters, I just toy with them for yours and my entertainment.**

I walked into the bar nervously, my 'ID' burning a hole in my pocket. The bar was a small place that smelt of beer and the overwhelming smell of guys' aftershave. It had a cabin like feel to it with its wood panelling and it dark lighting. This place was a local haunt but hopefully the locals didn't know me enough to call me out.

I've just moved to Forks to live with my dad as my mom wanted to go on tour with her husband. Don't get excited, it's with minor league baseball, but I don't always let people know that. This was my first night and I thought that having a few drinks to calm my nerves before I see my dad, would be a good idea.

I sat myself on a bar stool and tried to look confident. Back at home I wouldn't have this problem, I was used to the bars there, but it felt weird here. I mentally shook myself and smiled at the bartender. He smiled slowly and walked to my side of the bar.

"What'll it be, cupcake?"

"A beer would be great." I flashed a small smile at him before he walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at my company for the next few hours. The usual lumberjack types, typically found around Forks sat on the few bar stools looking into their beer bottles. A couple of men were playing pool and a few more sat in the booths shouting about the latest sport scores. Two women walked around carrying empty beer bottles and trays of food, bantered with the men. All in all it seemed like a nice place. The bartender placed my beer in front of me and leaned across the bar to talk to me.

"So I haven't seen your face around here before, where'd you come from?"

"Somewhere sunny, unlike this place." I'm trying to keep it quiet where I came from, people were sure to know about the chief of polices daughter's homecoming. The man chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," he didn't go further into the subject, "I'm Paul by the way. I live up on the rez." He held out his hand and I could see his muscles flexing under his t-shirt.

"Bella," I mentally kicked myself. His expression looked curious but he didn't pursue it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella." We talked for another hour or so, in between him serving and I was finding it nice in his company. Maybe it wouldn't be totally horrendous staying here.

I was on my third beer when the door opened and someone else came. I looked out of the corner of my eye and did a double take. Coming through was the most beautiful guy in the world. And trust me I lived in a full town of pretty people, he just swiped them off of the table. He had a lean and sculpted body and a surprisingly good fashion sense for a place that seemed so backwards in its modern ways. His copper hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed after a phenomenal sex session and his eyes were so green that they made me want to look at them all day. He caught me looking at him and I could feel a hot heat spread across my face. I looked back to the bar top and took a large swig of my beer.

He threw his body on the stool that was not next to me but the one after. Paul greeted him warmly and got a beer without asking him what he wanted. They made a few comments to each other but then Paul left him alone and came to talk to me again.

"Who's that?" I whispered. Paul smirked at me and looked at the guy. He leaned closer to me so he could keep his voice quiet.

"That would be Edward Cullen. Moved here about three months ago with his family and is currently working somewhere in the community, but I'm not too sure where. He is single and has dated nobody in town yet, but he has all the ladies gagging for him."

"Is he, you know…gay?" I prayed for the answer to be no.

"Nope, he's definitely straight. I thought he might be but, no." I smiled to myself and Paul pulled back and winked at me. I took another swig, only to find the bottle empty. I took to just looking at the bar top instead and listened to the music. I recognised the Adele song playing quietly and swayed a little in time to the music.

"Do you like Adele, or have you drunk that much?" A velvet voice spoke from next to me and I turned. Damn, he was sexier close up. He had a smirk on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Adele is really great." I managed to splutter out and I blushed deeply.

"No doubt. So what's your name?" he turned to fully face me and I mirrored his actions.

"Bella."

"_Bella." _He tested out my name. All I could think of is how his mouth shaped around the word.

"And you are?" I better play it cool and act like I hadn't just found out pretty much his life story.

"Edward, but I'm sure you already knew that." He smirked again and I was starting to think that my blush would be a permanent fixture on my face.

"So what brings you to a dreary little town like Forks?"

"Just this and that." I was trying to play it cool and seem mysterious.

"Yeah, I heard this and that can be quite hard work." He chuckled and leaned closer. Well as close as he could with a bar stool in between us both.

"Something like that."

We talked about small things for a while, but instead of finding it uncomfortable, I found myself relaxing and laughing along with the banter he threw at me. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and I asked Paul for another drink.

"So how's it going?"

"Good I think." I smiled at Paul. I had the feeling that we would become good friends. Edward came back but instead of sitting in his place he sat next to me. Paul raised his eyebrow and put my drink down in front of me. I took a sip and looked at Edward. He gazed up and down my body and pretended to ignore it.

"So I was just about to leave, are you staying or are would you like me to walk you home?" his eyes twinkled as if he dared me to say no. I looked at my barely touched beer and up at Paul close by. He nodded towards the door and winked.

"I would love that." I got up and put some money down for the drinks. I went to get my coat that I had taken off a while ago. Edward reached to help me and his hand brushed mine. It was like a sharp electric shot going through me and I pulled my hand away, scolding myself for it afterwards. Edwards just smiled and walked to the door.

"Good luck." Paul said pretty loudly and got a few chuckles out of the others sat at the bar. I shot him daggers but smiled so he knew I didn't mean it.

The air was cold outside and it bit through me and I shivered. Edward slung his arm around me and I blushed at the contact, I was glad that it was dark. We started to walk to the house district of the town and it was a pleasant silence.

"So would you like to come to mine for a coffee or something?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat which I found adorable.

"I'd like that." We walked for ten more minutes before we came to a grand house that I know only the really rich can afford in this part of town. "Woah." Edward laughed. He walked forward and unlocked the door and let us in. It was dark in the house so I couldn't tell how grand it was. Before I could speak I felt his breath fan across my face and before I knew it we were locked in a passionate embrace, that neither broke from. He hitched my legs around his waist and I moaned. He practically ran to his bedroom.

**Ooh ooh, so do you guys like? Pretty standard but it needs to be done to set up their relationship. Please review if you love or hate it! **


	2. Chapter two

I woke up and my mouth felt like sand paper. I scrunched up my face in distaste and I sat up. My head span and I clutched the side of it, I had way too much to drink last night. I waited for the walls to stop spinning; I couldn't even recognise my own walls. I came into focus. Wait… these aren't my walls. I tried to think back and a flood of images sprung up. I was at the bar; I had _a lot _to drink. And then I remembered. The tousled copper hair, the eyes that you could swim in and… I felt the heat spread to my face. Wow, now that part was good. I looked at the clock beside me **6:15.**

Crap Charlie. I searched to floor for my trousers when the door opened behind me. I turned my head; mortified that I was on my hands and knees.

"Good morning," he smirked at me. He checked out my butt but I swiftly stood up and clutched my lost jeans to my chest.

"Morning," I managed to squeak out. We stood there awkwardly and he smiled and walked to what I presumed was the bathroom and closed the door. I rummaged for my phone and turned it on. There were 12 missed calls and 3 texts, all running on the same line 'call me,' 'where are you?' 'are you in Forks yet?' 'let me know.' I decided to phone him. Luckily it was a Sunday so he would probably be fishing like he did EVERY Sunday.

"Hey Dad."

"Bella! I was so worried! You could have given your old man a call." He sounded annoyed but I know it wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry Dad, it was taking forever to get a cab from the airport so I decided to stay in a hotel as it was so early in the morning."

"You know that I would've come to pick you up. You're only 17; I don't like the idea of you being alone that late at night." He sighed. I rolled my eyes and yeah, because travelling in the police cruiser would have helped my reputation. Plus I would have never had met my sex on legs.

"I don't want to trouble you. Anyway I'm going to head home now."

"Would you like me to wait?" I could tell by his voice that he hoped that I would say no.

"No, it's fine Dad, I know where the spare key is I can let myself in. plus it would be helpful to my bearings of the house by myself."

"Well OK. I'll be home at 6, welcome home Bella." He said gruffly. I laughed and hung up the phone. Edward walked back into the room. Steam swirled behind him and he had just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is everything OK?" he voice was so silky, it made my whole body feel like jelly.

"Yeah, I just need to go home." I smiled at him and I couldn't help scoping out his body.

"I can give you a ride to your place if you want?" My smile slide of my face. No way could he come to the house and meet my Dad. Plus the whole age thing was not something I ever wanted to approach.

"It's fine, I think I'd like to walk, get some fresh air." It was a lame excuse but it's all that I could think of. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well alright then." He moved passed me to get some clothes from the draw and preceded to drop his towel in front of me.

"Well maybe I could stay for a little longer." I pulled him back towards the bed.

I was walking home in a post-orgasmic haze. This morning was so good I think that this would be a permanent high. I got to the front door and felt for the spare key under the groove of the door jam. I clicked the door open and stepped through. My boxes were in the hallway, I had the shipped over last night before I arrived. I walked through to the living room and I saw a line of hideous old school pictures that I had to get down as soon as possible. I went through to the kitchen and looked for food; I was famished. But there was a lack of food, just left over takeaway and lots of beer; it was too early for either of them.

"Home sweet home," I mumbled to myself.

I carried my boxes upstairs and un packed them. I didn't have that much junk so it didn't take long. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey is that Bella?"

"Paul? How did you get my number?"

"I took it from your phone when you went to the bathroom." I didn't know whether I should be pissed or just laugh at him. Instead I did both.

"And I'm supposed to be OK with that?"

"Ah, you love me anyway. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I frowned. This was not what I was expecting.

"Listen Paul I'm flattered but- he burst out laughing.

"Got you!" I huffed more at myself out of falling for it than for him.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"So do you fancy coming down to the bar tomorrow? I promise not to steal your virtue, although I'm sure some else did that last night!" He guffawed and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't, I- I have work." I could not lie that smoothly.

"Sure 'work,' just tell me how good he is, you're the only person to get into those well- tailored pants, so someone has to give me the gossip!" and with that he un ceremoniously put the phone down.

I threw it on the bed and flopped down next to it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Bella!" the front door slammed and I rolled straight off of the bed in fright.

"Oof!" Charlie came running up the stairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell off." I got up and gave Charlie an awkward hug.

"It's good to see you Dad."

"It's good to see you too Bells." We spent the next ten minutes talking about mundane things and then decided to go order pizza, since there was already a lack of food.

"So Bells, are you looking forward to starting school tomorrow?" Charlie asked through eating a slice of pizza.

"Yeah." I lied to him, pretending to be engrossed with the film on TV. Charlie didn't pursue the subject and it was a quiet and calm night. I went to bed early. I walked towards my phone and saw that I had a message from Edward. We swapped numbers before I left.

_I miss you already, is that possible? Anyway have a good week, hope to see you again sometime. X_

I smiled and put my phone next to me bed and crawled in-between the covers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I slammed the door to my cab that I also had brought over and headed towards the grey building that was labelled the 'main office.' The receptionist was too cheerful for a Monday morning that seemed to irritate me to no end. I stuck the map in front of my face and let the people walk around me instead of letting them walk into me. A bell rang somewhere and I looked up. People were going into different buildings; the trouble was I had no idea which one I was going to go into it. I waited till it was clearer and then I saw the big numbers of the buildings painted on the sides.

I headed for the building numbered two and went to join my fellow english students. I heard what must be a final bell and walked quicker. The halls were deserted and typically the classroom was at the end. I fell through the door and look at my sheet.

"Is the Mr Masens class? I looked up and looked up at my teacher.

"Holy crap."

**Review, review, review guys! : D**


	3. Chapter three

I froze in place. I could feel the heat rising up to my neck. The class broke out into whispers but I couldn't hear it over the buzz that was in my ear. He said something to the class and started to walk towards me I backed into the hallway and he closed the door behind us.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I managed to splutter out. He cleared his throat and look slightly pissed off.

"Well I could say the same to you. So I'm guessing you're my new student _Isabella_ Swan." Edward looked at me, accusation written all over his face.

"Well Mr Masen? I thought that your last name was Cullen?" I gulped but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Cullen is my adoptive fathers name. My real name is Masen. But don't make it out like this is all my fault. What's a seventeen year old girl going in a bar? Let alone leaving with someone eight years older than herself might I add."

"I didn't see you complaining last night." I finally looked at him in the eyes and I wish I hadn't. Regret was plainly there and I looked away again. Why was I so upset over this? It's not like we knew each other.

"Yeah well, that was a mistake." His face went clear and his stood up straight, "You need to forget that this ever happened." And with that he turned and walked back into the classroom. I followed him inside and took a seat near the back. I could feel people's eyes following me to my seat but I held my head up high to show no emotion. I was sat next to a guy with sandy hair. He looked like a reject from the backstreet boys but he looked friendly enough. He smiled as I sat down and put his book inbetween us so we could share.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He whispered. Edward- sorry Mr Masen- had started his class.

"I'm Bella." We smiled at each other.

"So you're not the Isabella that people have been talking about are you?" He said this part a bit louder and other people turned towards us to listen to my answer. I opened my mouth but got interrupted.

"Miss Swan, I would hope that on your first day, that you wouldn't think of interrupting my class?" Masen scowled at me and I just ducked my head. He carried on. I note was passed from beside me.

**? so are you? **Was written on it. I looked up at Mike and nodded. He seemed pleased about something, but I just concentrated on the class. I focused on the board and groaned. Love through the ages was written across it in swirly writing. What a great topic to start my day on. I had done this already at my old high school and I usually wouldn't mind doing it again. But with Masen teaching it, well things couldn't get much worse.

"I want each of you to find a partner and discuss whether Romeo and Juliet is reasonable story for the context of that time period." Masen sat down at his desk and nodded for the class to start. Some people moved around to find their friends, but Mike stayed with me.

"So your Dad is the chief of police? That must be scary." Mike chuckled at his own comment.

"Well not really, I haven't lived with him properly since I was too young to remember, so it's still kinda new to me."

"Oh right." Mike smiled and launched into asking questions about my life and I found myself pleasantly surprised with how much I was getting on with this kid. Masen called the class to order and was asking each table about what they thought. Mike looked nervous but I had this covered.

"Mr Newton and Miss Swan, what did your table come up with?" he pointedly looked at me.

"Well people did get married young in that time period however not quite as quickly as after three days. But girls would not have gone against their father's wishes and married someone who they disapproved of. But Shakespeare wanted to shake things up with forbidden love." I finished my answer and Masen looked slightly impressed, but not for long.

"So you don't think that the age gap was wrong, which contributed to the whole forbidden love?" Uh oh, he was totally asking about us.

"No. I think that if you both have interest in each other, it shouldn't matter what the age is."

"But you can see the problem?"

"Yes, but it shouldn't matter." I looked straight at him but he just went onto the next couple.

"Wow thanks for doing that, I would have been clueless." Mike smiled at me. The bell rang and people started to move. I looked at my schedule and saw that I have government next. I was headed for the door when I heard my name called.

"Miss Swan can I see you for a moment?" I groaned internally and headed to Masen's desk. He handed me a slip of paper.

"Here is you reading list for the year. You need to read all of them if you hope to pass this subject." I grabbed the sheet off of him and walked straight out the door.

I managed to get through the day without thinking about Masen, which I was proud of. I had made a few new friends and one of them, Angela was walking with for gym. I was handed the horrible white and green uniform and I changed and headed for the basketball court. I stopped in my tracks. Masen was stood in the middle, stretching his lean muscles.

"I know right." Angela whispered in my ear and giggled. She was watching him too. I flushed as I thought back to our night together.

"I thought he was an english teacher?"

"He is but he teaches gym in the afternoons." I sighed. This was going to be a problem. Masen spotted me briefly but then promptly ignored me for the rest of the lesson. Fine two can play at that game. I flirted with some of the guys I had met today in lessons and I could see Masen watching but it's not like he could stop this from happening. I smirked at his annoyance.

We all filed back into the changing rooms and took turns showering. By the time I was finished, it was half an hour since school had finished. I checked my phone. I had one missed call from mom, and one from Masen. I have to admit it perked my interest but I just deleted the reminder and ignored it.

I walked to my car when my name was shouted across the car park.

**Reviews would be welcome guys :D**


	4. Chapter four

I turned around and internally groaned. Masen was walking towards me. I almost wanted to turn around and carry on walking to my car. Almost.

"What?" I didn't care if he thought that I was being rude.

"Have you told anyone about us?" I rolled my eyes.

"And why would you think that? Jeez Masen, I thought that you wanted to forget all about it." He grimaced.

"Masen?"

"I don't think we're at that first name place, don't you think?" I tried to look calm but I was getting more annoyed by the second, "So what do you want?"

"Just to say that. Excuse me." He turned and walked towards his car and I could feel my mouth fall open. How dare he.

"So is this how you're going to act? Ignore me and say stupid little comments to me?" he stopped but didn't turn around.

"If you didn't notice, Forks is a small place. People talk and it wouldn't be…prudent for us to talk to each other." And with that he walked to his car and drove away. I realised that I had been stood in the same spot for some time before I moved away.

I silently seethed in the car. Why the hell was he teaching not one but _two _of my classes? I just wasn't fair. I mean I get it, Forks can't have that many people wanting to stay in town to teach at the high school, but why did it have to be me? But if I really think about it, this way I can keep an eye on him and get under his skin more. Like it or not, I wasn't going to give up on him. We had a great night; he wasn't going to ruin it for me. I may seem angry but I'm more hurt than anything else.

I wondered what would have happened if I had been the age he had thought that I was as I pulled into the drive way. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I pulled into the front of the house. I walked inside and went up to my room. I decided that I would call Renee finally before she called the police- haha- or something because she was that paranoid.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella, it's so good to hear your voice! How's Forks?"

"It's good mom, wet, but good. How's Phil going?"

"He's doing good. He's keeping busy, it sure is lonely without you around to keep me company. I miss you baby." I could hear her sniffle on the other side.

"Oh mom, I've been gone for a couple of days, you'll get used to it." I chuckled.

"I know, I know. So how's high school? Did you make some new friends?"

"Erm yeah, I met some nice people, it's ok, school is school." I thought of Masen straight away.

"Uh oh. Tell me all about it." She can pick up on any of my moods.

"It's nothing, just a couple of… problems, but I can deal with it."

"Well like I always say '_nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent.'"_

"Good ol' Elle." We both laughed at her copied and over used quote. We talked idly about the weather and then she went saying that she needed to go.

I walked back downstairs just as Charlie came through the door. He asked me the same questions as Renee so I gave him the same answers. But then he dropped me in it.

"So I heard that you have Edward Masen, Dr Cullen's boy as your teacher?" I don't even know why he would ask me if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah I think so, I'm not that good with names yet," I lied. Charlie chuckled.

"Well you'll remember it soon enough. The ladies can't get enough of him. I bit of a ladies man I heard."

"Oh, really?" this perked my interest.

"Yeah, but he hasn't settled down yet. I mean the guy's still young but in a town like this, people talk a lot and marry young."

"Yeah and look how that turned out for you." I snapped. I didn't mean to and regretted it instantly. But Charlie didn't seem the venom behind it, he just laughed.

"Yeah, you got me there Bells." I hung up his gun and walked towards the kitchen, "Do you fancy take out?" I sighed.

"Sure sure." Same old thing again. But it's not like I wanted to cook anyway.

That night I stayed up and thought about what my game plan was for tomorrow. I would ignore him and act like he was a regular teacher. But he wasn't though was he? I mean lets back it up a bit. I goaded me into answering that question for him in english and then he wouldn't stop looking at me during gym. I can't even remember the names of the guys that I was talking to. I rolled over and fell into a weird dream

_I was in a crowded bar and I couldn't see anyone's faces. I could hear Pauls laughter and Edward whispering in my ear. But it was like tuning into a radio, people either drowned them out or I could hear them perfectly. Then I was following a bronze hair guy through the bar but every time I reached him someone stepped in front of me._

I woke up sweating with the quilts in a mess, truly the dream wasn't that bad but it was a bit disturbing how I could never really achieve anything. Maybe it was a sign. I shook my head. That was too stupid. I looked at the time and it was **5:45.** I rolled out of bed and decided to take a shower because it was too early to really get up and just get changed.

I could hear Charlie shuffling about downstairs, so it must have been time for him to go to work. I closed the bathroom door loudly so he knew I was in here. I didn't want that embarrassment happening.

I was ready to leave and looked outside. It was sheeting in rain and I shivered at the prospect of having to walk through it. I ran towards my truck and hopped inside the cab. I turned the key but nothing happened. I tried some more times but my car was having nothing of it. I would have to walk.

I slammed the car door and pulled my hood up. I stomped down the road. It wasn't making anything easier, the water just splashed on my jeans but I didn't care my morning was not starting off great. Some cars drove passed me and I had to quickly dive out of the way to avoid their huge puddles. One car idled behind me. It made me walk quicker it was a bit freaky. I could hear the sound of an automatic window wind down behind me.

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

**Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming! :D**


	5. Chapter five

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad that you guys seem to like my story :D so sorry for not updating in a while, my internet was down but here it is the next part of this wonderfully awkward relationship ;)**

I turned to look in the cars window and smiled in relief.

"Thank you Angela, that would be great!" I hopped into the car and pulled my hood down. The warm air blasted from the front of the car and I fanned my hair out hoping to let it dry a little before we arrived.

"Sorry about wetting your car." I said sheepishly, knowing that this seat would be soaked.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad to help. So how come you're not in your own car? I don't think that you walked out of choice." We both laughed.

"My cab wouldn't start for some reason and my dad had already set off." Angela just nodded and kept her eyes on the road. We sat in comfortable silence; I was beginning to like Angela and hoped that we could be good friends. We arrived at school, the rain had settled to a depressing drizzle. Most people had come to school and were heading straight inside out of the rain.

"I have Spanish now so I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded and smiled and we both headed off in different directions. I went and hung up my coat outside of the classroom and headed inside only to stop. There was no one else in here except Masen. People must still be in the cafeteria whilst they still had ten minutes to spare. Masen nodded from behind his desk and promptly ignored me. I huffed and threw myself into my seat. I sat tapping my foot; time barely seemed to pass.

"So are you planning on annoying me with that incessant tapping for the next hour or?" Masen spoke up. He looked annoyed but there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh it's annoying you my bad," I said and then started to tap the other foot too. He shook his head. After about a minute he stood up and walked towards me. I stopped tapping and looked up at him.

"Bella, I've come to a decision. I've tried to stay away from you-

"For all of one day." I muttered under my breath, he smiled a little which made me smile.

"- yes for one day but I think that it may be futile. I can't stay away from you and I don't think you can stay away from me either," I raised my eyebrow at his assumption. It was true but he didn't need to know that, " so what I'm trying to say is, let what happens happens but not force anything." He nodded his head to signal the end of the conversation.

"Look Masen, _Edward_, I don't know what's changed your mind but I think that you need to have thought this through properly. I can't be kept hanging on for you and be constantly waiting for you to drop me at any second." I looked into his deep green eyes.

"I really like you Edward but I can't be constantly on edge. So I think that we either make a go at it or nothing will happen again." I gulped and waited for his answer. He opened his mouth when the bell went and people started to stream inside the class.

"We need to talk about this. Come to mine tonight please." Edward looked behind him to make sure no one heard him. I nodded my head and he walked away. Mike walked up to me a smile beamed on his face.

"Hey Bella, what did Masen want?"

"Oh just going over some of the stuff that I might have missed when I wasn't here, nothing serious." I smiled back at him and he settled into his seat. I ignored the lesson and thought about what had happened yesterday and today. Yesterday was so confusing. He wanted to ignore what had happened and now he wanted to start things up again? This needed to be talked about. The bell rang, I'm sure that the lesson couldn't be over that quickly but I jumped up and turned out of the classroom a secret smile across my face. Well at least finally now I have what I wanted, we were at least talking again, so that made a difference.

"Bella wait up!" Mike walked up behind me. I put on my soggy jacket as I waited for him to catch up.

"So me and the others were heading up to beach this weekend, do you fancy coming?" he looked at me expectantly and I couldn't help smiling at him. There was something about him that made me do that; probably that he reminded me of a younger brother or family member, like a dog or something, that was always so eager to please.

"Sure it sounds good. Bearing in mind that this rain stops for the day." I laughed and Mike laughed uneasily.

"Yeah it always seems to come at the worse times. I'll see you at lunch." He walked off in the opposite direction whilst I walked to me next class. Then I stopped. How was I supposed to get to Edward's without a car? I groaned and walked back to English. Edward was by himself; he must have a free or something. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Bella?" he looked apprehensive as I walked in.

"I need to talk to you about tonight. I-

"You don't have to say anything. Don't worry, I thought that I was asking too much when I invited you over. If you're uncomfortable with this I understand." He tried to look ok but he looked hurt too. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Actually I was going to say I don't have a car today, it's not working, and could you possibly give me a ride?" I realised how risky it would be for him to do this and by the look on his face he could too.

"Bella, I don't know-

"Well it gets dark pretty early around here and I have to see Charlie first before I go so you can pick me up near the woods, away from my house and it should be dark enough for nobody to see me." I was quite pleased with myself that I had managed to think of this on the spot. I backed out of the room when I saw him wavering; knowing that if I left he'd hopefully have no choice.

"I'll see you at six." I practically ran out of the room, he shouted my name but I ignored it went to lessons. By the time it had come round to gym I was getting pretty excited, even Angela noticed.

"What's with you? You look so happy." She laughed at me.

"I'm just happy." I laughed. I couldn't exactly tell her could I?

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks." I smiled at her kindness. I was about to start another conversation when a kid came up to me with a note.

"It's from Mr Masen, something about an English meeting?" The kid shrugged and walked back to his group of friends. I opened the note.

_**I'll pick you up at the edge of the woods at six. Try not to be late. Ex**_

I took the kiss as a good sign and looked just to see Edward walk in. He caught my gaze and raised his eyebrows in question. I grinned and he carried on walking.

"Ooh you got a hot meeting with the teacher?" Angela purred. I jumped at screwed up the note.

"What?"

"You meeting with _Mr Masen_." She fanned herself and laughed at my shocked expression.

"Don't sweat it Bella I'm just joking." She lightly punched my shoulder. I nervously laughed and joined in with the games going on around me.

I quickly got changed and Angela drove me home, with the help of my directions. I waved as she drove away and then practically bounced into the house. I couldn't wait for the prospect of the night.

**Hey so it's the end of the chapter, what so you thinks going to go down at this meeting? ;) **

**Love or hate it, review please! :)**


	6. Chapter six

**Thank you all so much for the support! I decided to give you guys a quick update :D hope you like it! **

I was making a quick dinner for tonight and Charlie came sniffing appreciatively.

"Something smells good Bella," he hung up his belt and sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's just pasta, could you set the table," I asked without turning round to speak to him. I heard him shuffling around and the clatter of the silverware on the table.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I gulped and turned to face him with the food in my hand.

"Well I was thinking about going round to a new friend's house tonight? Angela Webber?" I hoped that I had lied smoothly enough for him to buy it. Lying was definitely not one of my strongest points. But Charlie just nodded his head as he reached to spoon some pasta on his plate.

"Sure, I know the Webbers. Nice family, I'm glad that you're friends with someone as nice as that." I smiled back at him. It had worked. We ate I comfortable silence as I kept looking at the clock.

"Jeez Bells, just because you keeping looking at the clock, it doesn't mean that it will move it faster." Charlie chuckled when I jumped. It was **5:55. **I quickly put my plate in the sink and rushed upstairs to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I decided to change my t-shirt and jeans quickly into a dress. I didn't usually wear them but I decided that I showed my legs of so it might work against Edward. I looked in the mirror and approved of my outfit and rushed out the door calling goodbye to Charlie.

I paced to the edge of the woods and looked around the corner. A silver car was sat there with the engine running. I could see just a tuft of copper coloured hair so I walked straight to the side of the car. Edward pushed to door open and I climbed inside.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hi yourself," As I predicated the sky had darkened so it was safe to sit comfortably with him. He set off and we sat in awkward silence.

"So-

"Anyway- We both laughed as we started at the same time. Edward relaxed a little.

"So how was your day?" he asked politely.

"It was good, long, but good. Yours?"

"Yeah I can't complain." We sat back into silence. It was broken up when we arrived at his house. Once again it took my breath away at how huge it was. We walked inside and he flipped the lights on. I finally had the chance to have a proper look at his house. It was homey, but simple, with neutral colours with the occasional flash of green and brown, you know, typical man colours.

"Would you like a drink? I have coffee, soda, or if you would like, wine or beer?" He didn't look at me as he asked but walked through to what I guessed was the kitchen. I stayed put.

"Soda would be fine." I called back. I walked over to the mantle place and looked at his family pictures. What I assumed was his father and mother, were both devastatingly beautiful, even though they were around Charlie's age. I saw an assortment of other people which must have been friends of family. One thing was that it was true what people said; pretty people stick with pretty people. I heard Edward coming back and I quickly stepped away blushing at snooping at his pictures. Edward didn't notice and just set our drinks down on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and swept his hand next to him. I sat down on the opposite side.

"So Bella."

"So Edward." I copied him trying and failing to imitate his voice. He cracked a smile which made me relax a little.

"I've been thinking. About us and whether this is really appropriate. Well, all answers point to no, I think that we can agree on that," I shrugged as a sort of agreement, "but I've also thought about that night over and over again." I blushed also thinking about that night.

"I have too Edward I mean we were both a little drunk but I think that I was sober enough to remember all the significant details." I raised my eyebrows at him and he blushed slightly and licked his dry lips.

"I have to admit I have never met anyone quite like you, well what I have seen of you so far. Maybe it's because I haven't been looking in the right places, although I certainly didn't think that I would find it in the high school I was working at." I cringed at his words.

"But I have decided that I don't want to lose you over something as inane as a few years age gap." He rushed this out and looked down at his hands.

"In truth we have only know each other for a few days, but I don't know, I feel I little bit of a spark there." I shrugged again and looked at the side of his face. His mouth pulled up at the corners.

"I guess I feel the same way." He whispered shyly. He looked up and used the full force of his eyes. The smouldered and I felt myself leaning towards him. Our lips touched. It was soft at first but grew more passionate. My hands groped through his hair and he pulled my body closer to his. I broke away breathing heavily but he carried in kissing my neck, his lips never leaving me.

"Edward," I moaned. He moaned to and captured my lips again. This lasted for around two minutes but then he started to pull away. I tried to grab onto his shoulders but he continued to pull away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My voice cracked from not speaking for a long time.

"All I can hear is this little voice in my head telling me that this is wrong!" he flew up off of the sofa and started pacing the room.

"Look Edward, no offence but this is starting to sound like a broken record. You need to decide whether you want this. I want it; I do not see a problem. Sure we have to keep it real quite but I kind of like that," I got up and he stopped pacing. I put my arms around his neck and kissed his neck in between talking to him, "Are- you- saying- you- don't- want- this?" I kissed his lips and he moaned.

"You're not making it any easier," he mumbled. I smirked.

"Good then I'm doing it right." I pulled him back towards the sofa and I straddled his waist. I suddenly felt brave and empowered. We stayed in this position until I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"So what's it going to be?"

**Again thanks for the reviews, adds, even reading the story! I'll try and update as often as I can. Again you guys know what to do to make me happy and update quicker! ;D**


	7. Chapter seven

**Hey sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I've been kind of busy with exams and starting a new job but I'll try to keep up again and update as soon as possible! :)**

He looked into my eyes and opened his mouth to say something when someone came through the door. We froze in our position.

"Edward?" a light female voice yelled from the hallway. Edward all but dumped me on the floor and I huffed as I got myself up. He moved to the opposite end of the sofa when I tried to sit down next to him. I frowned but he was focused on the door. I looked towards the hallway and a small lithe girl walked into the living room. She had shockingly black hair that was cut short and spiky. She wore some blue jeans and a flowing top that made her look stunning. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company," she threw out her hand, "I'm Alice." I shook her hand.

"Bella," I said.

"Ooh that's pretty, just like you!" I blushed at her bluntness and Edward stood up.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"I just thought that I would drop by and see my big brother but I see that you're busy," she winked at me which made my blush deepen. She walked out and Edward followed her. I could hear them speaking in hushed tones and then the door shut. Edward walked in at leaned against the door frame.

"So," I said to him.

"So," he said back. We just looked awkwardly at each other.

"Maybe I should go." I got up and headed for the door. Edward caught onto my upper arm.

"No wait. Look I know that tonight has not been perfect but I don't think either of us knew what we were really doing, this is all just so messed up," he pinched the bridge of his nose as he deliberated what to do, "let's just leave it for tonight I guess." He sighed and moved to the side so that I could go get my things together. He walked into the doorway with me and leaned over to open the door.

"Goodnight." He said to me, his velvet voice was like a caress.

"Goodnight, Edward." I nodded at him. His leaned slightly forward and I leaned my face towards him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away before I could deepen it. I turned and walked out the front door. I breathed in the clean fresh air to clear my head.

I was so confused right now. What was he about to say to me before- Alice was it?- walked in? I know that he had to feel something, I know I did. But then again, why did I feel like those over a guy that I had literally just met? Sure we had spent the night together but there was something else there that I could not put my finger on. I mentally shrugged my shoulders. I carried on walking the beaten path home when I heard a car come up behind me. I walked a little slower and the car slowed as it followed me. I started freaking out and walked faster but the car pulled up beside me. It was a silver car, like my truck but nicer. The driver's window rolled down.

"Is that you Bella Swan?" I deep voice came through the dark and I squinted to make out the face. I smiled in relief when I recognised the face.

"Billy Black! How are you?" he pulled his car to the side of the road and I leaned over to talk to him through the window.

"I'm well thanks, how's your old man?" his eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled.

"He's good thanks, I'm surprised you aren't watching the game tonight." Some guys at school talked about it in passing today. Now I think about it Charlie was probably watching it too.

"Actually we were heading home now to go watch it. Say would you care to join us? You can invite Charlie too, I haven't seen him in a while; it'd be nice to catch up." I nodded my head.

"Sure thing. I'm on my way home now, so we'll drop round in around ten minutes." I leaned away from him. We said goodbye and I hurried home quicker. Maybe tonight could be salvaged.

I got home and I looked at the clock. Surprisingly, I had been gone for almost an hour, it had seemed shorter than that.

"Dad?" I called out.

"In here Bella." I heard his voice from the living room. He was sat in his arm chair, watching the pre- game warm up.

"Guess who I just ran into?"

"Who?" Charlie looked up at me.

"Billy Black. He's just invited us to go and watch the game with him." Charlie looked surprised. He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I don't know Bells, we haven't seen each other in a while, it could be awkward," he wouldn't elaborate on why they hadn't talked. I ignored him.

"Well what better than to start over again by having some manly bonding in front of the game?" I laughed and Charlie chuckled.

"Well when you put it like that," he turned the TV off and went to put his shoes on. I went and waited by the cruiser knowing that he would want to drive. Then we were on our way to the reservation. I looked out of the window and I could see the moon glinting off of the ocean and I relished at the sight. We pulled into a driveway and Charlie stepped out of the car. I couldn't remember this house that much but I can remember laughing a lot when I was here. We walked to the front door but it opened before we could knock. I couldn't see behind Charlie to who was at the front door. What I could tell was that it was a young guy probably around my age.

"My you boys grow up fast around here!" Charlie shook the guys hand and stepped inside as they both laughed.

"And look at you Bella Swan!" I was engulfed in a huge bear hug and I my breath was caught. I was spun around on the spot. I couldn't help but laugh with this guy. He finally put me down. I looked up, _and up_, and I could finally see his face.

"Jacob, is that you?" I gasped. I hadn't seen him in years, and let me tell you, those years had done him well. He was well built, but lean. He was so tall, and good looking, I couldn't believe it.

"Come on in," he boomed, and I stepped through to the hallway. The house was small but cosy and I could feel something at the back of my mind that recognised this place. _This should be interesting. _ I thought to myself.

**I hope that you enjoyed this! Again I'm so sorry about not doing any updates in nearly a month, but this are less busy now so I should be back on track! **

**Reviews are always really welcome! :D**


	8. Chapter eight

We were led into the kitchen, but Charlie and Billy went into the living room whilst Jacob and I stopped in the kitchen.

"So Bella Swan, it's been a while" Jacob smirked at me.

"Yeah it feels good to be back," I nodded my head at him at him and we both just looked at each other. I didn't know what to do so I quickly looked away. Jacob blushed and looked down.

"So how's school? You fitting in alright?" I just nodded my head, not wanting to get into the subject of that. Jacob whistled.

"That bad huh?" We laughed and moved into the living room. The rest of the night turned out to be nice, Charlie and Billy had gotten over whatever they weren't talking to each other for and Jacob kept me entertained with stories of him and his friends. Turns out he goes to Forks High too, but because he was a year younger, we didn't cross paths yet on our way to class or anything. But we made plans to eat lunch with each other tomorrow.

We called it a night around midnight and I fell into a calm sleep and was uninterrupted by dreams of a certain teacher.

The next day I arrived at school late and I barged into English. Everyone was already sat down, which made me blush heavily.

"Miss Swan, thanks for joining us, please take a seat." Edward spoke from the blackboard, chalk in hand.

I tripped to my seat and flung myself down. Edward mouthed _after class _and carried on speaking. I sighed and got out my things. The class went slow and I spent the majority of it staring out of the window. The bell rang I made my way to the front. I waited till Edward had finished speaking to some of the other people and finally got his attention.

"Hey," I said.

"Is everything Ok? You were late and I don't think you could even tell me what the lesson was about today," I blushed knowing that was true. He sat down at his desk and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Everything is fine," I answered shortly. His eyes softened.

"Bella," he started but I cut him off.

"Look you don't have to day anything. I know where this is going. I was a mistake. I should forget everything. Get on with my life," I found the words just pouring out of me before I could stop them.

"Actually what I was going to say is would you like to come have dinner with me? And by that I mean at my home?" he looked into my eyes. I held my breath.

"Really?" I breathed. He chuckled.

"Yes, I figure last night that I'm already going to hell, I may as do it correctly. I realised I do like what this is right now and I don't think that I have the will power to stop it." I smile at him and he did it back. I reached out to his hand on the desk and he took it. The sound of the door swinging open made him rip his arm away.

"Mr Masen can I- oh I didn't realise you had company," Miss Melroy stood in the door way. I raised my eyebrows at the stench of perfume that had clearly just been sprayed on and how her top few buttons on her shirt were conveniently left unbuttoned and her skirt was quite high up her legs. Tramp.

"No problem, Miss Swan has to hurry to her next class." I nodded my head and almost ran past. I turned around I almost threw up at the sight of her leaning over his desk. He was still watching me and I mouthed see you later to him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. I moved before she could turn around and see me.

The rest of the morning was a drag until lunch. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted Jacob and smiled. Spotted was the wrong word. More like could not not see his obvious attempt to get my attention by waving his hand in the air and shouting my name. I blushed as people stared at me as I moved over to him. He pulled me into a bear hug and his friends wolf whistled around him.

"So let me introduce these lug heads. This is Embry," he pointed to a willowy tanned boy who shyly nodded at me, " and Quil," he pointed to a stocky tanned boy who 'supped' me and flexed his muscles, "and this guy is Jared." His pointed to the last boy who was like Jacob in his huge build but not in a grotesque way. He simply said hi.

"So Bella, Jacob here tells us you just came. I said duh cus you'd be stupid to miss a chick like you," Quil tried to smoothly say to me. Jacob thwacked him around the head and Quil protested loudly. I found myself laughing.

"Idiot." Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"Well you can't say anything," Quil chuckled.

"Actually me and Bella go way back." Jacob jokingly put his arm around me and all his friends looked shocked and in awe that he could do that. I laughed at looked up only to meet green eyes across the cafeteria . Edward was looking back and forth between me and the arm, clearly a pissed off expression in his face. My smile dropped and Jacob stopped laughing. He looked to see what I was looking at.

"Chill Bella, the teachers can't tell us off for this," he misinterpreted. He lifted his arm off anyway. I looked at Edward but he was stalking away. I sighed. I relaxed into the conversations around me and found myself enjoying the people around me. Before I knew it the bell went for the end of lunch. Quil looked disappointed that he couldn't use anymore pickup lines on me. Jacobs looked disappointed too but smiled when I looked straight at me.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he looked at me expectantly and I found myself surprisingly wanting to say yes. I walked away from the little group and saw Angela ahead of me.

"Hey."

"Oh hi, Bella, you ready for next lesson." I started to smile before I realised that I would have to see Edward this afternoon. Well crap. I just nodded and tried to smile. I let her walk in front of me so that she couldn't see the worried expression on my face.


End file.
